


Vassalo e Rei.

by takkano



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Violencia, comedia, preconceito
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: E que importa seu status, sua condição, sua origem, pois mesmo sendo quem és, continuaria sempre te amando...





	1. Eu escolho você!

**Author's Note:**

> Magi não é meu, créditos ao autor dessa obra. A história sim é minha, com a minha versão dos personagens.  
> Contém relacionamento entre homens, violência e tudo aquilo que os "certinhos" condenam, mas se quer experimentar coisas novas fique a vontade para ler, se não, procure outra coisa para ler.

Abro meus olhos devagar em meio a escuridão noturna levemente iluminada pela luz da lua. Retiro com cuidado a mão que repousa possessiva sobre meu peito.

A mão insiste em me prender. Acabo sorrindo, feliz por saber que alguém deseja tanto assim me ter ao seu lado. Com um pouco mais de esforço e insistência consigo afastá-la e me sentar a beira da cama. Jogo apenas um lençol sobre o corpo a fim de esconder minha total nudez.

Caminho até a sacada e observo o mar iluminado pela luz da lua. Fico ali admirando a paisagem apaixonado, porque é exatamente assim que me sinto; apaixonado.

Sou retirado de meus devaneios pelo chamado do meu nome.

—Sinbad! Sin…

Masrur. Ele me chama insistentemente, porém ainda dorme em um sono profundo. Meu fiel general está agora deitado de bruços sobre meu leito, totalmente despido bem ao lado onde até a pouco eu dormia. Caminho de volta e me sento novamente ao seu lado. Minha mão um tanto receosa deslisa de seu ombro até sua coxa. Sinto meu rosto enrubescer ao vê-lo sorrir com a pequena carícia que lhe faço.

Começo a me recordar do dia em que o conheci. Não que estas sejam assim tão boas lembranças, ao contrário, é até doloroso de certa forma; para nós dois. Mesmo assim era uma lembrança importante…

****

Há alguns anos estava viajando com meu conselho real por uma grande cidade onde havia um mercado negro de escravos e mercadorias ilegais. Meus homens e eu paramos um pouco aquela noite para nos divertirmos. Um mercador trouxe uma grande jaula cheia de mulheres belíssimas para nos entreter. Eram todas Fanális. Cabelos de um vermelho intenso, brilhantes e longos. Belas curvas, pele levemente bronzeada; eram verdadeiras deusas.

Mas todo o esplendor daquelas mulheres fora ofuscado por uma figura distinta ali dentro. Bem no canto da cela, um triste par de olhos alaranjados observava as garotas serem distribuídas aos soldados; uma a uma até que restasse somente ele e uma garota mais nova. Foi quando o mercador se dirigiu a mim:

— Vossa Majestade, deixamos a mais jovem e bela Fanális para o senhor, então fique à vontade – o mercador parecia muito seguro de que sua oferta seria irrecusável. Porém o mercador percebeu que eu não esbocei nenhuma reação diante a oferta da garota. Ele observou que meus olhos se prendiam apenas ao jovem ao fundo da cela.

— Oh, Vossa Majestade, aquele ali é homem, ele só veio junto por engano vamos nos livrar dele não serve para nada mesmo está até machucado demais para trabalhar.

— Ele também é um Fanális? – perguntei me aproximando da posição onde o jovem se encontrava.

— Sim meu Rei! Ele também é um Fanális. Era para ter somente mulheres na vila, mas como estava muito ferido acho que as garotas estavam cuidando dele por um tempo; por isso o pegamos por engano. É uma pena mais teremos que sacrificá-lo.

O homem se encolheu horrorizado ao ouvir a palavra sacrifício sendo dirigida em ralação a ele. Senti meu peito doer de pena do rapaz, ainda mais pela maneira discreta que ele demonstrava todo o seu sofrimento. Ele nem mesmo reagia com a fúria de um Fanális; estava derrotado e sem esperanças de viver. Quando o mercador finalmente me entregou a garota eu havia me decidido.

— Na verdade, acho que quero ficar com ele – apontei para o homem dentro da cela que me pareceu se assustar mais com o fato de um Rei querer dormir com ele, do que ser sacrificado como um animal selvagem.

O mercador fez uma careta e passou as mãos nervoso pelos cabelos.

— Meu Rei, o que está me pedindo é muito difícil. Veja só como ele está sujo e ferido. O senhor nem poderá aproveitar nada com ele – o homem se aproximou mais de mim – o senhor gostaria de um dos meus servos?

— Ah, não desculpe é que… - e agora o que eu diria? Era óbvio que eu gostava de mulheres só que eu não permitiria que matassem o pobre rapaz. – Sabe o que é, eu tenho um fetiche por homens Fanális!

— Sério? Mas achei que eles eram muito raros. Tem certeza de que o quer? – perguntou o mercador abrindo a cela.

— Sim eu o quero!

— Ele é violento e extremamente forte. Se fosse uma das garotas já seria muito perigoso; os homens são dez vezes mais fortes que as mulheres.

— Não se preocupe, não sou Sinbad o Rei dos Sete Mares à toa. Posso perfeitamente lidar com um Fanális.

O mercador balançou a cabeça em reprovação. Prendeu novamente a garota e puxou as correntes presas aos grilhões do rapaz trazendo-o para fora da jaula.

Assim que o homem saiu da cela, confesso que fiquei muito apreensivo. Ele era altíssimo, grande mesmo, além de ser muito forte. Sua musculatura era bem desenvolvida, e ele estava bem mais pálido que as garotas. Seus cabelos eram curtos e do mesmo vermelho do das mulheres, afinal eram todos Fanális.

Quando olhei diretamente para ele percebi que ele também me analisava discretamente.

— O senhor pode se recolher agora meu Rei. Vamos dar um bom banho nele, e depois o mandamos direto aos seus aposentos.

— Ah, claro fico muito grato! – sorri para o mercador e ao passar por ele coloquei minha mão no braço do Fanális e me dirigi a ele – Nos vemos depois então.

Vi seus olhos se assustarem um pouco, mas ele me lançou um olhar de desprezo. Não o culpo. É óbvio que ele não queria ser sacrificado, mas também não estava nada feliz de ter que dormir com um cara para se livrar da morte, e para ele, eu não passava de um homem doente, com muito dinheiro que queria apenas comê-lo como se ele fosse uma daquelas garotas.

***

Já era tarde da noite e eu esperava a chegada do Fanális.

Alguém bate levemente na porta e eu me apresso em abri-la. Paraliso diante a figura à minha frente.

O homem de cabelos vermelhos está agora diante de mim, porém ele parece outra pessoa. Não tem mais aquela aparência doente, suja e acabada com a qual estava na jaula. Está limpo, muito cheiroso, seus cabelos estão bem escovados e ele veste um belo traje branco típico da região. Ele também usa três belos piercings em sua orelha, e só agora reparei que há um em seu queixo também. A parte ruim é que agora também consigo ver claramente seus ferimentos; parecem ser profundos e lhe causar muita dor. Ele também usa grilhões em seus pés e em suas mãos impedindo-o de se movimentar com liberdade.

O convido a entrar porém ele se nega. Alguém o empurra por trás e então o mercador aparece para me cumprimentar. Vejo o Fanális fazer uma expressão de dor. Suas costas estão sangrando um pouco. Ele me olha com uma expressão que se mistura a dor, raiva, tristeza e vergonha.

— Boa noite meu Rei – perdoe-me a impertinência do rapaz é que ele é muito rude mesmo. Deu muito trabalho aos meus homens, por isso está com as costas ferida. Foi necessário trinta homens só para conseguir dar um banho decente nele.

Congelei de medo. O Fanális havia enfrentado trinta homens, provavelmente todos muito fortes e armados, e o único ferimento era um corte em suas costas? Como diabos eu lidaria com uma criatura dessas?

— Então aqui está as chaves das algemas meu Rei, embora eu o aconselhe a não soltá-lo em hipótese alguma. Divirta-se e chame se precisar.

— Ah, muito obrigada pela atenção – agradeci mesmo a contragosto pelos ferimentos extras causados ao Fanális.

O homem foi embora e eu fechei a porta do quarto com a chave.

O jovem Fanális está agora acuado em um canto muito assustado e envergonhado com a situação. Deus ele não é o único. Eu nem sabia o que fazer ou mesmo se deveria fazer algo.

— Então, você tem um nome? – perguntei tentando quebrar o clima pesado.

— Masrur. - ele respondeu tímido.

— Oh, um belo nome.

Me aproximei dele e toquei seu rosto com as costas das mãos. Céus o que eu estava fazendo? Segurei uma de suas mãos e a levei até o meu rosto para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Mas ele pulou para trás assustado se afastando de mim.

— Desculpe! Não devo tocá-lo, apenas o senhor pode me tocar.

— Sério mesmo? Que absurdo! Quem disse que você não pode me tocar?

— Já fui instruído como agir... só tenho que ficar parado e imóvel.

— Quero que me toque! – me assustei com minhas próprias palavras. Eu disse a outro homem que queria que ele me tocasse? Não eu realmente estava louco.

Levei outro susto quando senti Masrur guiar minha mão até seu peito e deslizá-la por seu corpo fazendo sua túnica descer até a cintura. Ele estava muito vermelho, de vergonha provavelmente, mesmo assim me olhava intensamente. O Fanális guiava minhas mãos por todo o seu corpo. Confesso que aquela altura eu já estava completamente entregue àqueles toques tão ousados; todo aquele ritual já estava me deixando muito excitado.

A última parada foi exatamente em seu membro. Realmente imenso, não enorme mesmo; colossal, e nem estava duro ainda. Sei que fiquei um bom tempo o tocando ali, sentindo cada vez mais ele aumentar de tamanho, pulsar, aquecer, ferver em calor. Puxei o resto das vestes do Fanális revelando completamente seu corpo bem esculpido. Vi ele ficar ainda mais vermelho, se é que isso era possível. Arranhei de leve a parte interna de suas coxas vibrando de satisfação apenas em vê-lo tremer com aquilo; era divino. Segurei firme em suas nádegas o trazendo para mais perto. Sem que ele esperasse, engoli mais que a metade de seu membro totalmente duro agora. Suas pernas cederam. Senti cada fibra de seu corpo corresponder de forma extasiada àquilo. Comecei a me mover engolindo todo o resto dele.

— Não, por favor! – o homem parecia tenso, apesar do prazer que demonstrava a cada investida minha – O senhor não deve!

Apenas o ignorei e continuei o que fazia. Realmente aquela situação havia fugido do controle. A princípio, meus planos eram apenas livrar aquele pobre rapaz da morte, porém, minha generosidade pareceu ter ido além.

Depois de um tempo chupando-o daquela maneira, tão sensual, senti seu membro pulsar dentro da minha boca. E, quando fiz menção de me afastar antes que ele gozasse em mim, tive meus cabelos puxados me fazendo engoli-lo, dessa vez por inteiro. Engasguei, mesmo assim, ele se recusou a me soltar. Fiquei com medo. Não estava realmente preparado para o que viria a seguir.

— Sin... Sinbad-sama…

Tarde demais para fugir, senti tudo descer pela minha garganta quase me afogando com aquele líquido viscoso e quente do qual eu nunca achei que fosse provar na vida. Fui obrigado a engolir até a última gota.

Quando finalmente o homem me soltou, fui violentamente jogado na cama. O Fanális engatinhou pelo meu corpo. Seus olhos agora queimavam de desejo, e suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas pernas fazendo com que o fino tecido da minha túnica subisse até minha cintura me deixando totalmente exposto a ele.

Céus! Agora realmente eu estava ferrado.


	2. Quer ser meu?

Sinbad acordou assustado com as batidas na porta. Deu um pulo quase caindo da cama.

Olhou para os lados totalmente perdido, parecia desconhecer sua situação atual. O que o despertou de seu estado confuso foi o tintilar dos grilhões.

Ah, sim! Agora as imagens da noite passada voltavam pouco a pouco em sua mente. Observou penalizado o jovem de cabelos vermelhos prender os grilhões novamente em seus pés e pulsos. Masrur lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso como se quisesse dizer que estava tudo bem, mesmo assim, era visível a dor que o rapaz sentia em colocá-los outra vez.

Novamente as batidas na porta desta vez com mais força, fizeram com que Sinbad desse atenção a elas.

— Sim? O que deseja? - Sinbad perguntou ainda olhando para Masrur que agora o encarava.

— Sinbad-sama! - era a voz do mercador de escravos. - desculpe-me incomodá-lo a essa hora, é que estava preocupado e, como demorou a responder, eu tive que insistir. Está tudo bem?

— Oh, claro, tudo bem! Gostaria de pedir um favor sim?

— Claro senhor Sinbad-sama, tudo o que quiser!

— Gostaria que me pedisse o desjejum… para dois! - Sinbad continuava a olhar para Masrur.

O homem do lado de fora despediu-se e se afastou. Sinbad foi até aonde Masrur estava sentado e ficou ali olhando para o homem já acorrentado. Abaixou-se e com a chave em mãos começou a abrir novamente seus grilhões retirando-os.

— Achei que o mercador viria me buscar. - Masrur comentou meio envergonhado. Na verdade já estava habituado a usar os grilhões, inclusive enquanto trabalhava; Sinbad foi uma curiosa exceção.

— Não ele só veio ver se estava tudo bem. Aproveitei e pedi o nosso café. - Sinbad terminou de soltar o ruivo e ficou olhando para ele de novo.

— Você me encara muito, sabia? - Masrur de certa forma se sentiu a vontade para dizer isso ao outro, não que isso realmente o incomodasse.

— Por quê? Isso te incomoda? - Sinbad levou um tempo para notar que sua pergunta era meio sem sentido. Masrur também era homem, e fora praticamente obrigado a ficar ali com ele, então seria normal que ele não gostasse, não é?

O olhar de Masrur provavelmente o incomodava também. Mas não de uma forma negativa. Aquela insistência em analisá-lo de forma tão intensa fazia seu corpo todo tremer em expectativa. Ele se aproximou do Fanális o suficiente para Masrur poder sentir sua respiração acelerar. Seus lábios mal se tocaram quando outra forte batida na porta foi ouvida.

— Sinbad-sama! - o mercador de novo. - Fui buscar o café, mas seus homens o chamam para comer junto a eles. Estão insistindo.

Sinbad suspirou frustrado vestiu o robe e foi abrir a porta.

— Sim, eu irei então.

O homem ficou olhando assustado para Masrur que estava sem os grilhões.

— El…ele está solto! Como irei levá-lo? - o mercador parecia apavorado com a ideia de se aproximar de Masrur.

— Levá-lo? Aonde? Ele nem comeu ainda, ele vai comigo tomar café!

Agora tanto o mercador como o próprio Masrur fizeram cara de pânico.

— Quero que providencie imediatamente isto. - Sinbad deu um papel ao mercador, parecia uma lista.

— Tem certeza disso meu senhor? - o homem ficou chocado com o conteúdo no papel.

— Por favor, não posso esperar o dia todo! - Sinbad já estava começando a se irritar com as perguntas do mercador.

O homem saiu correndo para providenciar os pedidos de Sinbad.

— Sin-san? - Masrur o olhava intrigado.

— Olha já está me chamando de Sin-san? Quanta intimidade Masrur! - Sinbad riu divertido do tom vermelho que cobria o rosto do Fanális, quase tão intenso quanto a cor de seus cabelos.

A pedido do próprio Sinbad, Masrur foi se lavar com suas ervas perfumadas. Aquilo parecia tão bom. Nem ele mesmo conseguia se lembrar qual fora a última vez em que tomou um banho decente como aquele. Bem, na verdade como aquele, nunca mesmo. Havia se banhado para encontrar o Rei dos Sete Mares, mas este não conta sendo que foi arrastado até lá e praticamente o lavaram a força.

Quando saiu do banho ficou pasmo com o que lhe esperava. Sobre a cama havia uma vestimenta branca típica que parecia ter sido feita sob medida para si. Um lindo colar de pedras estava junto a sua vestimenta. Braceletes e tornozeleiras também compunham o conjunto. Isto teria deixado o Fanális menos surpreso e mais melancólico se não fosse o fato de que todos os adereços, incluindo as tornozeleiras e os braceletes não fossem feitos de ouro puro.

— Vista-se por favor, estamos atrasados. - Sinbad passou por ele já vestido. Estava deslumbrante. Digno de um rei.

— Sin-san! Não posso usar isso, sou um escravo… todos vão ficar me encarando e…. - Simbá o calou com um simples e delicado beijo.

— Apenas vista-se, certo?

Os dois saíram e caminhavam lado a lado nos corredores das instalações. Ao passarem pelo galpão Sinbad parou para cumprimentar um conhecido curioso que o chamou ao vê-los. Dentro do local Masrur viu a jaula com as moças novamente lá dentro. Elas o olhavam como se vissem um fantasma. Masrur se aproximou sorrateiramente para falar com elas.

— O que houve com você? Por que está vestido como um nobre? E porque esta andando por ai com alguém como o Rei Sinbad? - uma das moças nem conseguia parar de perguntar. Masrur realmente parecia um deus naqueles trajes.

— Estou indo tomar café! - o Fanális respondeu como se aquilo fosse normal como respirar.

— Ficou louco? Acha mesmo que Sinbad, o Rei dos Sete Mares se sentaria ao seu lado diante toda a sua guarda pessoal? Acredite se ele fizer mesmo isso vai te pedir em casamento e torná-lo rei de Sindria. - a moça parecia falar sério o que fez com que Masrur risse dela.

— Louca é você até parece que ele faria um absurdo desses.

Sinbad fez um sinal com a mão chamando-o.

— Tenho que ir agora. Até depois. - o Fanális se afastou desejando que na verdade não houvesse um depois.

Não queria voltar para aquela jaula horrível. Mas a ideia de ficar com Sinbad também lhe parecia absurda. Ele não amava e tinha certeza de que Sinbad também não. Só haviam passado uma noite juntos, aquilo certamente foi só uma curiosidade ou um desejo momentâneo da parte de ambos. Não teve escolha afinal Sinbad o escolheu naquele momento, o que ele diria? Não? E então seria atirado aos leões? Talvez Sinbad precisasse de um servo. Só torcia para que fosse um servo comum, e não o que foi aquela noite.

Quando chegaram ao grande salão para o café, todos pareciam estar se divertindo com sua última estadia ali. Os guardas reais pararam e observaram Sinbad se sentar acompanhado pelo jovem de cabelos vermelhos que estava com ele.

Apesar de um murmúrio aqui, outro ali, todos tomaram o café normalmente. Alguns guardas até mesmo tentaram puxar conversa com o Fanális sobre um assunto qualquer, mas Sinbad sempre interrompia oferecendo algo a Masrur, que, percebeu que não era para ele conversar com qualquer um ali.

Ao final todos se retiraram exceto Masrur e Sinbad que ficaram.

— Então – Masrur tentou iniciar uma conversa com Sinbad que fez sinal para que se calasse.

— O mercador. - Sinbad apontou o homem que vinha carregando correntes enormes para levar o jovem novamente a jaula.

Masrur baixou o olhar desapontado. Sua vida de fantasias havia se acabado.

— Bem, bem senhor Simbá se me permite… - o homem tentou se aproximar de Masrur que parecia não querer oferecer nenhum tipo de resistência.

— Não, não permito! - foi a única resposta de Sinbad antes de voltar a beber seu vinho ignorando a cara de desgosto do mercador e a expressão de surpresa de Masrur.

— Mas senhor… - o mercador tentou questionar, porém Sinbad fez sinal para que se calasse.

— Tenho um pedido a fazer, e dependendo da resposta você poderá levá-lo.

— Sim senhor fique à vontade, me pergunte o que quiser, Sinbad-sama.

Sinbad riu.

— A resposta que quero ouvir não é sua. - Sinbad então voltou-se para o Fanális e o olhou seriamente. - Masrur! Você quer ser meu?

O Fanális virou a taça de vinho sem conseguir ao menos levá-la a boca. Realmente a garota da jaula poderia estar certa?

Aquela pergunta poderia ter mais de um sentido afinal.


	3. Não sou "seu"!

A viagem até Sindria seria longa e, provavelmente, problemática.

Sinbad não encontrou muita dificuldade em convencer o Fanális a seguir viagem com ele, embora o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos o evitasse a todo custo.

Um exemplo disso foi justamente no momento do embarque.

Um dos subordinados do rei Sinbad veio buscar Masrur, é claro com correntes, afinal todo Fanális já nascia escravo e assim permanecia por toda a vida. Sinbad interferiu dizendo que o rapaz ficaria em seus aposentos e não seria necessário acorrentá-lo daquela forma. Mesmo que o homem tenha ficado surpreso em como Sinbad tratou o Fanális, o pior mesmo foi Masrur, que pediu ao homem para que fosse acorrentado e colocado junto a carga do navio. Sinbad até tentou questionar usando toda a sua autoridade, mas Masrur lhe lançou um olhar mortal, fazendo-o desistir.

O grande Rei dos Sete Mares teve que se conter para não agarrar o Fanális pelo braço e implorar para que ele ficasse consigo. Isso seria no mínimo ridículo para alguém tão importante e com a sua posição. Sendo assim, limitou-se a dar de ombros e deixar que o levassem.

Os dias que se passaram foram complicados. Sempre que tentava se aproximar do Fanális, não obtinha sucesso algum. Masrur estava limpando, carregando, ou fazendo qualquer coisa muito importante para dar atenção ao outro, e quando finalmente não estava ocupado, ficava perto dos outros tripulantes, pois sabia que Simbá teria vergonha de ficar o chamando na frente dos outros caras.

Sinbad começou a ficar muito chateado.

Qual era o problema de Masrur afinal? Ele não havia salvo sua vida? Não deixou que um "escravo" como ele, o tocasse daquela forma tão íntima? Então o que havia de errado em querer ficar um pouco mais perto, certo?

Sinbad desceu até o porão onde Masrur e outros três homens estavam sentados fazendo nada.

Masrur viu o Rei dos Sete Mares na porta de entrada. Apenas fez como sempre, o ignorou; tinha outros caras ali então… ele não faria isso, certo?

Errado!

Sinbad entrou e se aproximou dele. Masrur ficou um pouco desconfortável pois a atenção dos outros presentes, foi direcionada a eles.

— Oi! - o Rei sorriu meio sem graça.

— … - o Fanális o olhou de canto e não respondeu nada.

— Então, venho tentando falar com você desde que embarcamos, e isso já faz quatro dias. Está chateado comigo ou algo assim?

Masrur continuava a ignorá-lo. Os outros homens no local olhavam assustados vendo como um mero escravo tinha a coragem de ignorar o Grande Sinbad daquela forma.

— Sabe… queria poder ficar um pouco com você… de novo… - Sinbad acabou ficando quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos de Masrur.

O Fanális olhou ao redor e viu os outros ali começarem a se interessar mais na conversa deles. Bem se o grande Rei queria passar vergonha que fosse, ele ajudaria.

— Sério? Faz só quatro dias, não dá para esperar um pouco mais? A sua bunda ainda não está doendo? - a voz de Masrur soou debochada.

Sinbad cerrou os dentes e olhou feio para Masrur. Então era assim que ele iria jogar? Bem, que fosse então.

— Não o serviço foi fraco sabe… - sorriu ao ver Masrur estreitar os olhos e ficar vermelho também – Mas prepare a sua… vou ficar te esperando hoje.

Sinbad então deixou o local pisando forte. Estava furioso com a audácia do Fanális em falar aquelas coisas vergonhosas na frente dos seus subordinados. Mas ele sabia que Masrur só fez aquilo porque estava chateado com toda aquela perseguição. Poxa, ele não queria constranger o rapaz, só gostaria de um pouco mais de atenção.

A noite quando Sinbad voltou aos seus aposentos, encontrou o Fanális sentado em sua cama; nu. Ele tinha uma expressão raivosa e emburrada.

— Oh, então você já está aqui?

— Não quero conversa, estou aqui como escravo! E vim apenas prestar “meus serviços”.

— Nunca quis "serviço" nenhum seu, e nunca disse que você seria meu escravo.


End file.
